


School, a Gun, and a Crap-ton of Pain

by Just_another_demigod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please Don't Hate Me, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_demigod/pseuds/Just_another_demigod
Summary: Peter was just trudging through another long school day, when his whole day was turned upside down. Hopefully Tony will find him soon; he isn't sure how much longer he can do this.





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. There were still four periods left in the school day. Today just seemed to be stretching on forever. Peter had been up well past midnight patrolling the city, and had taken more than a few decent blows. Fortunately, it was Friday, which meant that not only could he sleep in tomorrow, but he was also headed to the compound after school today. He couldn’t wait to see Happy, despite his grumpy demeanor, which, let’s face it, is entirely a front.

Tony had been out of the country for the past two weeks, so Peter had been patrolling the city. He was itching to head back to the compound to work on the suit and train. He couldn’t wait to hang out with some of the other Avengers. It was incredibly difficult to train with them, but it was so so worth it. He picked up his bag as the bell rang and started to head towards his locker to exchange his Chemistry book for his Physics book.

“Hey Peter, do you want to have a movie tonight and work on one of my Lego sets? I just got a new set, and it looks really difficult, so it would take a while.” Ned spoke from behind his shoulder.

“I don’t know, Ned. It depends on when I get back. I’m headed up to the compound after school to work with Mr. Stark on the suit and stuff. If I get back early enough than that would be great.” He responded while packing up his bag. Passing periods were way too short, they really needed a few more minutes to recollect their thoughts and destress a little bit between classes.

“That’s so cool! Do you have any idea what upgrades you might be adding? Will you be around the other Avengers? Will Scarlet Witch be there? Is she nice? She seems nice.” Ned quickly said.

“I don’t know yet, probably, yes I think so, and yeah Wanda is great.” Peter said.

“That’s so awesome! You’re on a first name basis with the Avengers. I mean, I know you knew them, but it never stops being cool that you are friends with someone that knows the Avengers. I just can’t believe that—“.

“Hey Spiderman!” A voice shouted down the hallway. Peter’s blood froze, but he turned at a normal speed, as if he was mildly interested, and looked around to try to “find” Spiderman. He was freaking out. How did someone know that Spiderman went to this school? Did someone know who he was? Did Toomes tell anyone? 

“Spiderman! I know you go here! Oh! There you are, Parker. Hey Pete, what have you been up to lately?” A man that he had never seen before spoke, his voice projecting down the entire hall. Peter felt cold all over, and he started to reach for his panic button. His secret was blown, and everyone was looking at him with varying levels of amazement, and disbelief. A loud bang made him freeze. Peter froze, and looked down at the crimson blossoming from his stomach. It seemed that his nerves, or maybe time had slowed down. It took way longer than it should have for the pain to reach his brain, but when it did, oh shit. That hurts so bad. He cried out and fell to the ground.

“Pete, I’m hurt. I was really looking forward to our time together. You can’t just call your buddy Ironman. He probably wouldn’t be happy about us spending time together, after all, I tried to kill him several times. Peter could barely hear what the man was saying as the pain washed over him. This pain was almost as bad as homecoming. Ned tried to kneel down to apply pressure to his stomach, but the man yelled at him to stay back. Peter’s hands were shaking, and hovering above his stomach. He knew he needed to apply pressure, but he couldn’t force his hands to move.

“Don’t worry Peter, you heal fast, right? I won’t let you die just yet. We need you.” The man smiled and Peter wanted to throw up as the man pulled handcuffs out of his bag. Everyone in the hallway was frozen as the man approached Peter and cuffed his hands together. 

“Wh-Why do you want me? …How d-did you even know wh-who I was?” Peter gasped out, the pain making him pause, and stutter.

“Oh, we have a lot planned for you. Don’t worry, you’ll be unconscious for most of it. And Stark isn’t the only one with power and a brain. It’s a miracle more people haven’t put two and two together.” The man spoke as he began to drag Peter from the building. A van was waiting just outside, and before Peter could struggle, or make his body do anything, he was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers what happened at school that morning.

When Peter started to wake up, he immediately wished that he wouldn’t. He felt nauseous, and feverish, but worst of all was the pain radiating out from his abdomen. The pain was pulsating over and over; just when he thought the pain was beginning to dull, a fresh wave washed over him again. Peter swallowed thickly and tried to figure out more of his surroundings. Maybe he could learn something that would help him escape, or at the very least distract himself so he wouldn’t panic.

It was cold. Very, very cold. He was blindfolded and knew that he would have to rely on his other senses to try and get out of this. He was sitting in a metal chair, and when he tested his arms and legs, he discovered that they were chained to the chair. Well, that’s just perfect. His day was just getting better and better. He focused for a second, and YES, his watch with the panic button was still on his wrist! He just needed to push it. You know, if he could reach his wrist. The tracker inside could only be activated if Peter pressed the button. It was his only chance of being found.

What did these people even want from him? They knew he was Spiderman, but something told him that it wasn’t Spiderman that they were trying to mess with. The room he was in was entirely silent apart from a steady dripping sound, that he couldn’t pinpoint. Peter figured that he probably wasn’t going to get any more information until the people who took him came back. A part of him wished they wouldn’t.

He couldn’t move, or see, so he decided to just focus on the dripping sound to distract himself from the pain. After a while he started to hear footsteps on the floor above him, and he heard when they started to come down the stairs. 

Tony pov

Tony was sitting in his workshop drafting new ideas for the Avenger’s suits. He wanted to be prepared and allow his team to be prepared in case anything were to happen. He even was working on upgrades for the Avengers that went rouge over the accords. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he knew that if something big went down the world would need them. So, he swallowed his pride, or resentment, or whatever was causing the ache in his chest, and thought of ways to help them hoping that they would never be used against him.

He was working on a new prototype of arrow for Hawkeye when FRIDAY started speaking. 

“Sir, you have an incoming call from a man named Ned Leeds.” FRIDAY announced.

“Peter’s friend? It’s only like 1 o’clock. Shouldn’t he be in class? Alright, FRIDAY patch him through.”

“Mister Stark? This is Ned, I’m an associate of Peter Parker—” Ned started gushing.

“I know kid, Peter has mentioned you before. You’re the kid that—" Tony rolled his eyes, until he was cut off.

“Mister Stark, Peter has been kidnapped.” Ned interrupted.

“What? What happened?”

“A man stormed into our school during passing period and started calling out for Spiderman.” Tony had a sense of dread start to wash over him, but the kid continued, and it got worse. “He saw Peter and blew his identity. Then he shot Peter.”

“What?! Where? Is he okay?” Tony's blood ran cold, and his chest tightened in fear.

“He was shot in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, but when I tried the put pressure on the wound the guy yelled at me, and then he handcuffed Peter, and dragged him out of the school.”

“How long ago did this happen?” Tony demanded.

“Maybe fifteen minutes ago. The teachers made everyone get into a classroom and locked down the school before they would let us make any calls or do anything.”  
Shit. That was a decent amount of time. He wouldn’t be able to follow them from the school. If they were smart, they were probably already hunkered down somewhere. 

“Hold on, Ned. I’m coming to the school. I need to check the security footage. I’m going to find these b*st*rds.”

Come on, kid. Hold on. I’m coming for you. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony**

Tony hung up the phone with Ned and felt like he was going to barf. Someone walked into Peter’s school and shot him. They took him away. And he had no clear way of finding them or knowing who they were. He got into his Iron-man suit and took off.

“Friday pull up the security footage inside Peter’s school and run facial recognition. Also try to see if any cameras caught the license plate number on the vehicle that they took off in.”

In the lower right corner of his display, a black and white video of a school hallway was pulled up. Students were milling around normally, when they all turned and looked at something just out of view. After a few more seconds, all heads turned in a new direction. Presumably where Peter was standing, as his cover was blown. The man speaking walked into the frame but had his back to the camera.

After a few seconds, some of the students cleared, allowing him to see Peter, as he began to reach for his watch. ‘His tracker! Maybe he had time to activate it!’ Suddenly, the man pulled out a gun and shot Peter, before his hand reached the tracker. Tony’s heard sank, but he kept watching. The man approached Peter, handcuffed him, and dragged him out of the school leaving a smear of blood in Peter’s wake.

“Sir, the footage from outside the building was able to detect the license plate number on the van, however it is on a van that was reported stolen 24 hours ago, by a man from Georgia. However facial recognition was able to identify the man that took Peter.”

“Pull up the image Fri, and how has the tracking gone on the van?” The image came up, and if Tony hadn’t been flying, he would have stumbled. ‘Shit. Oh, this is so not good. Okay Peter, you’ve just got to hang on. I’m coming for you.”

At least he knew where he should start looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please don't hate me for leaving this for, like, three months. I just knew where I was going, but didn't have a great villain in mind. I normally hate OCs, but also think that, like Justin Hammer is a lame villain, and also really hard to get right. \\_(._.)_/
> 
> In other news, I will try to update more regularly, and if you guys have any suggestions for this story, or one-shots that you would like to see, just let me know. And maybe as an early birthday present (my birthday is in two days), you could not hate me? Ty
> 
> Thank you all for reading!   
> Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter**

Peter head the footsteps coming down the stairs and tried to calm his racing heart. He didn’t want them to know he was afraid. He was a superhero, practically an Avenger, he didn’t get scared over something like this. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain that flared in his stomach with the motion, and set his jaw.

“Hey Pete, how’re you holding up?” Peter heard the voice and pinpointed it as right in front of him, right before a new pain flared in his stomach. The jerk had punched him in the stomach. Peter tried, mostly successfully, to not cry out in pain, as the white-hot agony rolled through his body once more.

“I expect answers from now on Pete.” The man ripped off his blindfold, and Peter was finally able to get a look at his surroundings. The man before him was the same man that was in his school. He was probably in his late 40s and was around six feet tall, with a slender build. His hair was almost black, and his eyes were a very light blue. As handsome as he might be considered, he looked mean. His mouth was naturally turned down at the corners, and his nose was very sharp.

“My name is Ezekiel Garner. Ten years ago, I worked for Tony Stark. I was running the lights board at the Stark Expo when all that went to shit. Flying killer droids, bombs everywhere. I was trapped in my lighting both by an explosion, injured, and stuck there for hours. I ended up without a job, and my fiancée left me. All of this because of Tony Stark’s arrogance and disregard for anyone else’s intelligence. I have spent the last decade trying to find ways to get back at Stark. I’ve bombed his cars, sabotaged anything I could think of, and even tried going after Pepper Potts. None of it worked.”

Peter tried to focus on the man’s words but was struggling to breathe through the pain that was still washing over him. But the man continued.

“Suddenly, there was a little spider in New York, and he seemed to know Iron Man. Well from there it wasn’t to hard to find out who you were. All I had to do was place a tracker on Happy Hogan’s car, because surely Daddy wouldn’t want his little spider to be going places all on his own. Lo and behold, he kept stopping at Midtown Tech. You know, once I knew where you went to school, it was laughably easy to determine your identity.”

Peter was really starting to dislike this guy’s arrogance. He started to tune him out and try to subtly look for a way out. He was in some sort of basement, but it was much too large to be a basement of a house. The entire room was made of concrete, and the dripping sound was from a pipe that laterally divided the room. Peter detected the scent of straw, and perhaps… horses? He was in the basement of some kind of barn? He wracked his brain for any barns in NYC but came up short. Unless he was in the honest to god ZOO, he must be outside of the city. A sharp slap across his face diverted his attention from the possibilities.

“Are you listening to me?? I haven’t even had the chance to introduce you to my colleges.” The man gestured to another man and a woman that were standing behind him to the left. He could just barely see them when he turned his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony paced in his workshop while Friday processed his commands. He had her searching everything and anything he could possibly think of and nothing was proving useful. He tugged on his hair as he walked, hoping to think of something more he could be doing. Peter was taken 34 hours ago, and he was no closer to finding him than when he first received Ned’s call.

 

“Damnit Friday, tell me something!” he begged as he turned back to the monitor.

 

“Unfortunately, there have been no indications of possible leads so far in the search.”

 

Tony cursed and continued pacing, kicking the edge of the work desk. A sudden alert on his email made his heart skip a beat. He had received a message from an unknown sender with a video attached. He swallowed thickly before clicking on the video.

 

The lighting was terrible, that’s for certain, but he could just make out a figure in a large open space.

 

“Hello Stark.” The man spat. “It seems that you may have lost a little spider. Between the two of you, you really are terrible at keeping secrets.” As the man spoke Tony’s blood ran cold, but he was also filled with hope. Maybe he would be able to find someway to track Peter down using this video.

 

“You see, I used to work for you. I worked diligently and honestly. I had my whole life perfect, but as a result of your arrogance, my life was destroyed. I was injured and trapped, and my fiancé ended up leaving me. All because you were too fucking arrogant to believe that anyone could be as smart as you. Well, you were wrong, and now I’m going to take everything from you. Say hello, Pete.” The man stepped aside, and Peter came into view.

 

The poor kid looked like shit. His light blue shirt was stained with blood, and he had bruises all over his face. Amazingly, he was still wearing his tracker, but he still couldn’t activate it unless Peter pressed the button, which would be difficult, as his arms were chained down.

 

“Yeah, Pete over here hasn’t been very cooperative. You see, I wanted him to tell me everything about all the secrets of Stark technology, or even just the arc reactor, but you’ve trained him well. We even tried beating it out of him. No luck. How do you inspire such loyalty, Stark? This kid seems willing to die for you.”

 

Tony’s blood ran cold. No. Please don’t kill him, please let him be alright.

 

“Don’t fret, Stark. We aren’t there yet. But if he isn’t useful to us, I don’t see any reason to keep him alive. We have a few more… tactics that we wish to try first. I’m sure we can make little Peter squeal.”

 

Throughout all of the man’s speech, Peter had kept a determined face, never letting his emotions show. He looked so strong and brave, but Tony knew it was just for his benefit. The video cut off and Tony knew that he had to find Peter soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned was freaking the hell out. He needed Peter to be home now. In one piece. His best friend had been SHOT in front of him, and now the entire school knew that he was Spiderman. After Peter was taken, no one would leave him alone. They all had questions and wanted to know more about Peter. He was disgusted by his peers and their curiosity. Peter could be freaking dead right now, and all they cared about was whether Ned had met the Avengers or how strong Peter was. Ned was just about ready to burst into tears or take a swing at someone when MJ put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the crowd. The parents were supposed to come pick them up, and they were supposed to stay put until they arrived, but the look on MJ’s face begged anyone to stop her.

 

“Ned, I’m sure Stark will find Peter soon. Freaking out right now isn’t going to help anything.” MJ’s words weren’t exactly nice, but they were reassuring because he knew that she cared about Peter too.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah. Peter was never very good at keeping secrets. Plus, the conversations you two would have during Gym about the other avengers was a dead giveaway.”

 

Ned wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry but decided to do the former because it felt better. He could only hope that Tony handled the situation soon. Iron man was a hero, he wasn’t going to let Peter stay with that man any longer than he could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam,
> 
> I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I think I'm really more of a one-shot type of person. I will finish this, so don't worry, but I wouldn't expect too many more chapters.
> 
> Please don't hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope that you enjoy reading it.


End file.
